


Trying

by KuroBakura



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Arthur was going to try to save Khan and free him fro the capsule he was put in. Whether the gang wanted to help or not...Arthur had to try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

Arthur stood there as he saw his lover, laying frozen in a capsule. The sight of it made Arthur's heart sink inside of his chest. Trillain, Zaphod and Ford stood around the capsule. Marvin stood in back of Arthur, looking at the rest of the gang. Trillian looked up at Arthur after examining the capsule.

“So, is there a way we can get him out of there?” Arthur asked. Trillian sighed.

“Yes but Arthur...it is not such a good idea nor wise to do that.” Trillian replied.

“Why not?” Arthur asked.

“Because there is good chance that is...um..uh..I am not sure how to put this lightly.” Trillan replied, nervously.

“A good chance that Khan is what?” Arthur asked.

“A frozen mummy.” Zaphod piped up. Trillian hit Zaphod on the arm.

“Zaphod, knock it off, though...he has a point. There is very good chance that Khan is dead.” Trillian said. The thought of Khan not being alive made Arthur's stomach queasy.

“But there is a chance he could be, though...right?” Arthur asked. Trillian sighed. Ford walked over to Arthur and rubbed his shoulder.

“Maybe it is a good idea if we just let him stay where he is.” Ford said to him. Arthur was not going to let that happen.

“no, there must be a way to get him out of there. There is also maybe a way that we could revive him somehow. I mean, we are jumping to conclusion too quickly without even trying any thing.” Arthur told him. Everyone understood what Arthur was saying but they truly did not want to risk this. Even if was possible.

“I agree with Ford.” Trillian said. Arthur began to feel defeated but he was not going to give up. Not yet. He knew that Khan could either still be alive or they could revive him.

“Well, I am not going to give up on this or him. I know in my heart that there is truly a way we can help him.” Arthur said. The gang had enough of Arthur's craziness and was going to put an end to it.

“Arthur, I refuse to do this. What happens if we actually do all of that and he is not the same person he was before? Dangerous things could happen.” Trillian explained. Arthur went from optimistic to pissed off in matter of a couple of seconds.

“...I did not travel all the way here with you guys for nothing and I am not going to leave without even trying something.” Arthur said.

“I actually think he is pretty lucky at the moment. Not having to deal with the world.” Marvin said.

“Marvin, you do not understand. Have you ever been in love? Well, I have and Khan is _my_ world and without him, I am nothing nor it is not worth living.” Arthur said back to Marvin.

“Arthur, please, this is getting ridiculous. Not to mention that this is crazy.” Trillian said. Arthur felt like every one was against him and had enough of them pussyfooting around.

“Look, lets just try something, please! Not doing any thing isn't going to help the situation. I know, it does sound crazy but my heart tells me we can help him.” Arthur said. Suddenly, got up and walked away from him.

“What are you doing?!” Arthur asked.

“It is not use trying to get through you. Nothing is going to help and we refuse to be a part of this.” Ford replied. Arthur stood there, not knowing what to say or think. He felt like a giant butcher knife just stabbed him in the back. Suddenly, the anger and rage within Arthur blew up in front of everyone.

“I THOUGHT YOU ALL WERE MY FRIENDS?! I THOUGHT YOU ALL TRULY WANTED TO HELP ME!” Arthur asked.

“Arthur, we are your friends.” Trillian replied.

“BULLSHIT! ...Friends do not desert or go back on their promises, not matter how crazy it is. Trillian, YOU said that YOU could help me.” Arthur said.

“I did but now, I feel like there is no use to try, Arthur.” Trillian told him. Arthur felt to the ground on his knees and looked down, beginning to cry and he was not acting childish. Arthur felt like his world was crashing down around and it was physically painful, too. Arthur felt like he just lost every thing.

“Arthur...” Trillian piped up but Arthur was not going to listen to them.

“Just go.” Arthur said.

“Arthur, please, we are not against you.” Ford said to him.

“JUST GO! Please...just leave me alone.” Arthur said, sobbing. After trying to convince him to come with them, they decided to leave him be. Marvin even left with them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A little while later, Arthur was sitting on this icy platform at the end of the ship, as we just calming down. Fro the corner of his eye...he noticed that the gang left some of their stuff. Arthur had a plan. He got up and walked over and grabbed a heavy object and looked at the capsule, which was now lightly covered in snow.

“Well, if they will not help...I will just have to do it myself.” Arthur said. He picked up the object and with as must strength as he could, he broke the glasses to the capsule. Arthur quickly got Khan out of the capsule and headed inside the ship and closed the door behind him. He wrapped Khan up and started to try to get him warmed up and vitals working. After setting up every thing, Arthur checked on Khan every hour by the hour, for the next 24 hours and got very little sleep. The crew did not come back tot he ship and Arthur was not sure why but at this point, he did not care. The only thing on his mind was trying to revive his love. After the 24 hour period had past, Arthur felt like giving up. Arthur looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

“...I guess they were right. Maybe I am crazy and this was no use.” Arthur thought to himself as he looked at Khan's body, laying there on a cot. Arthur walked over to sat at this side, looking down at him and sighed.

“I am so sorry that I failed you. I tried every thing I could I guess that not only it was not enough but I am just not a good boyfriend.” Arthur said then leaned down closer to Khan and began to cry.

“I love you and I will always love you.” Arthur said as tears were streaming down his cheeks. As Arthur just kissed Khan's forehead, he heard a wheezing noise. He looked down and his eyes widened. Khan was waking up! Arthur quickly found a breathing machine, turned it on and hooked up to Khan's face, holding mask over his nose and mouth to make sure he got air going though his lungs enough to move it away just a bit. Within the next 15 minutes, Khan was not only alive and his breathing was stable but he was also looking at Arthur, smiling. Arthur was so happy to see Khan alive.

“Hello, love.” Khan suddenly piped up. Arthur was delightfully squealed to himself to heard Khan speak. Arthur sat closed to Khan and laid Khan head on his shoulder.

“I am so glad that you are alive.” Arthur said.

“Well, if it was not for you, I would not be. And no, you did not fail me at all.” Khan said.

“You heard me talking?” Arthur said.

“Yes, even when I was in the capsule, I could hear you. And you were right, there was something you could have done but yet, they were also right.” Khan replied.

“I know but they did not even want to try but I see your point.” Arthur said. Khan lightly kissed the side of Arthur's head.

“But thank you for not giving up. You are very brave. Not to mention, strong because I thought that glass was not breakable.” Khan said.

“Well, true, but the ice weakened it. You see, when glass or hard plastic freezes at a certain point and temperature, it can crack or break easily...sometimes.” Arthur explained.

“True enough.” Khan said. He wrapped his arm around Arthur and put him closer.

“I am still not all better yet but I will get there.” Khan said.

“I can still get you out of here and somewhere where it will be warmer and you will be able to get better much faster with better equipment.” Arthur said.

“Can you fly this ship?” Khan asked.

“Do dogs barks?” Arthur replied. Khan nodded. Arthur got off the ground and looked at Khan.

“Then, lets the bloody hell out of here.” Arthur said.

“What about the others?” Khan asked. True, the others were still out there. Just before Arthur could answer his question, there was a knock.

“Arthur, if you are in there, it is us. We need to get out of here.” It was Trillian's voice. Arthur groaned but knew he could not leave them there in the cold. He walked over to the keypad and pressed the button to open the door to the ship. When they all stepped in, they looked at both Arthur and Khan and stood there, speechless.

“See, I told you that we should of have taken that chance.” Arthur said, then smirked. Khan waved at them. The gang waved back. They did have questions but because of what happened, they decided to let it be. Trillan and Ford began to pilot the ship while Arthur helped Khan onto a couch and sat next to him. Zaphod tried to ask Khan a lot of questions but Arthur shut him up quickly. It took a few hours to get to Khan to a place where he could be taken care of. Arthur decided to stay with Khan. To be honest, even though the gang and him talked it out, he was still not on good terms with them for the most part. Deep down, he hated their guts for what they did. He understands why they said what they said but it still did deeply hurt him. They said their goodbyes and the gang left Arthur with Khan on Earth. That was about a month ago.

“Glad to be home again, honey.” Arthur asked.

“With you? Definitely.” Khan answered. Arthur smiled and kissed him as him to bed after getting more medical treatment at a hospital.

“Now, is there any thing you need?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, actually.” Khan replied.

“What is it?” Arthur asked. Khan patted the other side of the bed.

“You, in my arms.” Khan replied. Arthur smiled and quickly took off his shoes. He was not going to pass up this opportunity. Arthur crawled into bed besides Khan and Khan wrapped one of his arms around and Arthur snuggled against him. After a bit, both of them fell asleep and stay like that for the next few hours until Arthur woke up and went downstairs to go make some tea. He came back upstairs with a tray with a tea kettle, two cups and small box of tea bags on it.

“Awe, you are so adorable.” Khan piped up.

“Do not make me pour this hot water down your pants now.” Arthur said.

“And people say coffee is the best part of waking up.” Khan said, smiling. Arthur giggled and walked over to him. He put the tea on the small table in Khan's room and made both of them cups of tea. They sat in Khan's bed and drank tea and talked for a little but.

 

Khan and Arthur were so glad to have each other and be together once again. Arthur was definitely glad to have his boyfriend back, just like Khan was. Even though, Arthur lost his friends, he was not going to dwell on it nor worry about it. The only person that truly mattered to him was Khan because without Khan, Arthur wouldn't be what he is today. And what he Arthur was is... _happy._

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
